Love's Final Death
by holyfanfictionbatman
Summary: Percy Weasley, an outcast in his own family has moved to Japan, where he meets Light Yagami and the mysterious L. Follow his story with the people around him as he is suspected as being Kira, and when he eventually returns home. Death Note crossover
1. Chapter 1

-Hey People that like to read things in the 'Harry Potter' fandom. Maybe some(most likely one if any) of you have heard of me, I'm Holyfanfictionbatman and I have so far only written for one category, and that is the 'Teen Titans'. If any of you are from that fandom and wondering 'Is this what she was talking about when she said other one-shots in the works?' Well its not, it came to me today and it wouldn't go away. So I wrote the prologue out.

All of my stories so far have been slash so if you want to read any from there go check it out. Now that my blatant commercial for my own stuff is done I'm going to tell you some stuff that you probably want to know about the fic before you start reading it.

There might be yaoi/slash/shounen-ai in the future. All of those mean homosexual relations, or in vulgar terms, Two Boys Making Out. But not right now.

This is a Cross-Over between the Anime/Manga 'Death Note' and 'Harry Potter'. I own neither. At Least Basic knowledge of Death Note is required. However, if you don't know what Death Note is but you want to, just P.M. me, or look it up on Wikipedia.

I apologize right now for the extremely long Author's Note, but it's important.

The main character is Percy Weasley, but the majority of this takes place in the Death Note universe. The story takes place the summer after the Goblet of Fire. So instead of just plain out leaving his family in a fit of rage, he leaves to a completely different continent(Asia) before their(Percy's and his family's) fight can even take place. He already owns(now owned) his own apartment near Diagon Alley or wherever J.K. Rowling put it. Percy is currently 18. Which means one year out of Hogwarts. I know my timing is off. This all takes place currently(In the year 2007). Sorry for messing with the timeline, but its just more comfortable for me to write it that way.

Death Note's timeline is also messed with. Light was still 17 when he found the Death Note, but it takes a year for the Government and the general populace to catch onto the fact that it's a murderer. So he is the same age as Percy. And the early events of the Anime(where we start off) also takes place in the year 2007 instead of when it actually was. I'm sorry for making everyone confused.

I apologize for the OOC-ness of Percy(and his affinity towards muggle technology. I figured he be more open to it because of Light-I just really messed with Percy's character in the prologue, but don't trust everything in it as he'll be a lot more in character in the coming chapter-s) and the OOC-ness of Light/Raito. I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can in the future.

This is the Prologue, I'll only be working on this in my free-time outside of my main stories in the Teen Titans category, so do not expect this to be updated very often. A new chapter should be up next week though, but do not expect anything else very soon.

Umm…Percy knows Japanese, and Light knows English. I figure Light taught Percy Japanese. I think that's it. Sorry the prologue is so short. And here it is. The beginning.

----------P.O.V. (Light Yagami)--------

11:45- July the First, Coffee Shop

Light sipped his black coffee slowly as he sat in the back corner of the coffee shop. Ryuk was becoming annoying now, pestering about why he was sitting here for so long, and why he wasn't answering his questions. Honestly, half the time he wished the Death God would leave, but he was still important to his plans. It was always a good thing to have a God on your side, even if the Shinigami denied it.

He was going to see a friend today, one that L most likely didn't know about. He doubted his parents knew about him either, but it wasn't as though he kept him a secret. Light put his cup back down on the table, putting a small amount of cream in it.

He was eager to see Percy again. It would be a great change from the detective who haunted most of his thoughts. He wasn't exactly sure why Percy had wanted to move here to Japan, as all his friend had said was 'family troubles', but he was glad he was doing so. Percy was a kindred spirit, at least in some ways. He at least had an intelligence near his own, although despite that, his friend was still an innocent, and enjoyed some of the more childish things in life.

Percy was one of the reasons why he was cleaning this world of its filth, for if someone hurt his friend he wouldn't know what he would do. Well...actually he would kill the person. Just as he would do if Sayu was hurt, or his mother or father. It was simply a fact of life. And nothing was going to change that. Not even L.

------------------P.O.V. -Percy------------------------

5:00 am. July the First-England, Percy's Appartment

Percy's bags were packed. His plane ticket was bought, and he had quit his job today. He had already sent in his application form for the muggle college in Japan that he would most likely end up going to as long as he passed the entrance exams. As long as his flight was on time he would have nearly an hour to spare before he had to go to lunch with his pen-pal. Yagami Light.

They had only met in person once, back when he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts. The teachers at Hogwarts had decided that the fourth year students had to have muggle pen-pals, and so they had contacted various students from muggle schools around the world who had decided to sign up for a pen-pal program with students from England as a way to learn about different cultures and vice-versa.

He had been stuck with Yagami Light, a boy his own age who had similar interests as his own. They had both found the other to be on the same intellectual level as themselves for the most part, and they had made friends. A month before the school year was over each of the Hogwarts students were to stay at their respective pen-pals house for a week. It was one of the most exhilarating days of his life when he was there. He had found a great interest in the manga that they had, as well as the gothic subculture. Light had found that to be slightly immature but they had remained friends anyway, even going so far as to exchange phone calls weekly despite the long distance, and letters were sent nearly daily, sent through the 'Wizard to Muggle Mailing Service'**.(1)** And now he was going to see him in person again for the first time in four years. Needless to say, he was excited.

Waiting for the plane to lift off was torture, for a wizard who didn't like to fly this could possibly be considered the better alternative, though Percy saw it almost as a greater thing to overcome. Especially as a death on an airplane would be worse than just a fall through the sky as there would generally be an explosion afterwards.

He almost regretted not telling his family that he was leaving, but he figured that it was probably better that he not do so. With Harry Potter telling everyone Voldemort was back it was probably better to get away from the chaos, whether it be true or not. He knew Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were safe though, as they were in Hogwarts, and would be again next year.

Ginny would be in her 4th year this coming fall, he would miss her, he might not miss Fred or George though, at least not alot, it wasn't like he was used to seeing them anyways. He just hoped that they continued their education for this last year, he had heard their plans of the possibility that they might just drop out and start a shop instead, but they needed something to fall back on. So they wouldn't be so stupid to drop out. Or so he told himself. He would miss Ron too though, only going into his 5th year at Hogwarts, they weren't as close in school as he would have liked, but at least Ron had his friends.

He had left a note in his appartment though. Hopefully they would see it...If they even cared to look.

He looked up at the blinking light telling him to put his seatbelt on, it seemed they were leaving. He paid attention to the warnings that the captain and stewardess' said, he certainly didn't want to die if anything went wrong, and he closed the blinds as the plane took off, it would be a long flight, and he certainly didn't care for looking out windows thousands of feet off of the ground.

P.O.V. Molly Weasley

In the Weasley's Burrow Molly Weasley looked up from her cooking. It was only nine in the morning, but she was prepairing lunch ahead of time for when all of her boys came in. Turning her head towards the family clock to make sure her boys were either at work or studying for the next school year, though she looked in shock at Percy's. It said 'Look Up!'. Wondering what it could possibly mean she herself looked out her window towards the sky where she saw the small outline of a muggle airplane passing overhead. It had happened often enough since she had moved to the burrow after she had married Arthur, he had explained them to her once. "Flying boats with wings and People inside. Isn't it lovely dear?" he had said that day. She pondered only a moment to wonder if the clock thought that Percy was on the plane, but she decided it impossible as her son hated flying.

P.O.V. Percy

Percy walked out of the airport, and grabbed a taxi, telling the apartment building he was going to live in before grabbing his I-pod that he had bought one month earlier, he had only figured out how to download all the music that was already in his computer onto it a couple of days ago, but he was already addicted to the thing. It was surprising considering he didn't actually like to much muggle music outside of the few Hard Rock bands he had come across or the music Light listened to. He paid the taxi driver in the money he had exchanged earlier that week, from there he walked up the steps to the apartment building, the key to the front door in his hands, having had it sent to him nearly a month ago. Opening the door he went to the elevator and pressed the 10th floor button, waiting a moment for the doors to close.

Sighing he leaned against his bags. There was only two, yet he was able to fit most of his clothes into both of them. The others he had sent by mail, as he had done with most of his furniture. Hearing the small 'dinging' noise he rolled his eyes and put his hands on the handles, grabbing them so that he was ready to get off of the elevator once the doors opened.

Dragging his bags down the hall he stopped at the far end. Room 1004. Opening his door he looked into the apartment himself for the first time. He had had Light pick him out a place to stay, and it seemed he hadn't made a mistake in asking him to do so either, the apartment was perfect for him, it had two bedrooms, and a medium sized living room, as well as a kitchen and small sitting room. It didn't really have a dining room, but there was a space next to where the living room was that would do well. There was a bathroom next to the smaller bedroom, it seemed decent enough, and it certainly seemed clean enough for his tastes as well. The walls were white, but that problem would soon be fixed with Light's help, if he was willing that is. Light wasn't exactly known to enjoy doing such tasks as those.

At least the apartment was nice, big enough for himself as well as Light if he were to ever stay over, or even a new friend if he ever made any. Percy took out the cell phone that he had modified to work in magical places a couple years ago, checking the time. He had to be at the cafe in fifteen minutes.

He could walk there in ten according to Light's directions from the apartment building though, so he just walked into the main bedroom to see if the clothes he had sent ahead were there. Opening one of the boxes full of his sweaters, sweatshirts that the Muggles called 'Hoodies' and light jackets, grabbing one that at least matched his outfit before walking down the staircase that lead to the outside world.

Briskly walking down the various streets he made mental notes about where everything was on his way there, smiling at the various people he had come across. Entering the small cafe he glanced quickly around the room, looking for a face that he hadn't seen personally in quite a while, but had seen in pictures sent through the phone various times.

His smile widened as he saw him at the back of the cafe, taking his coffee black, he seemed to still have not noticed him yet. He walked to him, just waving off the waitress who asked if he needed a place to sit, pointing out his friend in the back. Coming up behind him he covered his friend's eyes, making the other tense underneath his hands.

"Guess who Light-kun." the other was still tense, he was expecting that, a voice that you hear only over the phone can be strange to hear in person. Honestly he wouldn't trust whoever was holding their hands over his eyes either if he was in Light's position.

------------------

And that's it for the prologue. I'm kind of unsure about this story as its just a tiny plot bunny I had. Don't expect this to be updated too often as it will just be my little 'brain child'. So I'll only be working on it when I'm not writing any bit of my other story the 'Woes of Chocolate'. Which is a Teen Titans fic. So that'll be my main interest for now. Umm…review and tell me what you think I guess, I'm kind of wondering how it'll turn out as I know Percy isn't really one of the liked characters in Harry Potter, and I'm also unsure on how many people here know Death Note.

(1)- Wizard to Muggle Mailing System is a system I came up with, it sends a Wizarding persons mail to any muggle in any part of the world, it works better in some cases because it would seem strange to see an owl delivering mail. It also goes through all Muggle mail in the world, automatically grabbing any mail addressed to Wizards that signed up for it. I know it seems really out there but I figure it was needed for this fic, or at least that part of it. I figured it make sense for the Wizards to have some sort of mailing system to contact muggles not in the know. Like how to contact muggleborns without the owls or something.

Umm...I hope any of you that took the trouble to read through all the stuff I wrote at least think the idea is slightly interesting. I'm open for pairings, so if anyone wants something reaaallly bad tell me now, it might change how I move the plot around at some point.

And as a final note I shall remind you that this is un-beta'd. Any mistakes in here are my own only, and you are very welcome to point any out. Either review or PM me to do so. Thank you for taking your time to read through it.


	2. The story begins

Hey! Its me again. I seriously thought I could get this out in one week---but apparently I couldn't. Oh well. I'll just never set a due date again. I really should learn that lesson too. For any of you reading my Teen Titans stories, those will be up soon, so no worries. I guess all I can really do is say how sorry I am this is late. Um...the happenings in Death Note are really going to be screwy, just to warn you, like I have no idea how far apart 'Death Note Time Wise' the happenings in the story are...like I don't know if its 3 days or 3 weeks or however long it is inbetween happenings, so you'll just have to put up with it. And I don't actually own the manga so...

Umm...I think I got Percy in character better...but now Light's all screwy. And I got a request for some Light/Percy or Percy/Light or whatever for pairing...so I'll try to fit some of that in in the future. Any other pairings I should be aware of? I might add some L/Light...but I'm not sure. As a warning there will be some implied Percy/Penelope...a REALLY tiny bit in this chapter...and maybe a tiny bit later. But don't worry it won't be huge. And you'll find out what made Percy leave eventually. And what happend to him...so I guess all you can do is read now.

-----------------------

Percy sat down gently onto his new couch, lifting his legs and propping his feet up on a cushioned foot stool. He grabbed the television remote from his side table, pressing what the instruction manual had called the 'on' button. The television was a new addition to his new home, just as the stereo system was, and the refrigerator and muggle stove. Almost all of the other appliances had charms on them to make them seem more like the muggle ones. The only noticeable differences now were that most of them didn't have electrical cords and seemed to run on their own.

"Come on Kira." the words that flowed through the speakers were grating, and the only things showed on the screen was a giant letter L and a small blue bar on the bottom with words scrolling across. 'The mysterious detective known only as 'L' aired this message only four days ago to the mass-killer known as 'Kira'. Many People think that...' Perhaps this was how muggles in Japan viewed things? No, that couldn't be right, for he remembered watching the television at Lights house when he had come 4 years ago, perhaps this was some strange sort of 'Night-time Drama' as Light had said. "Kill me." The voice paused for a moment as though contemplating something. "Hmm. I guess there are some people you can't kill."

Percy changed the channel, although the dialogue seemed interesting he wasn't fond of watching a single letter on the screen. The next few channels seemed to have various talk shows that were interviewing various pop and rock artists, another channel seemed to be showing music video's with various little blurbs that would pop up on the side explaining various things about the music video. Sighing frustrated he turned the television off and got up from his spot on the couch, walking over to a closed-off book shelf which held his various collection of muggle movies and his slowly growing anime collection. Perhaps when Light comes again Light would show him some of the things that he liked to watch. He browsed through the titles that were ordered by genre and then once again in alphabetical order. The selection was small, but he had only started watching these muggle things recently.

When Percy was first introduced to the muggle movies he had quickly found himself entranced by psychological thrillers, although he would generally figure out the killer within a matter of minutes after seeing them, or hearing their name mentioned because a blatant not-so-obvious clue would pop up that most people wouldn't understand until 45 minutes later when the movie is nearly over.

He was now more interested in the various fantasy/sci-fi movies that had been released, just as he was with Anime. And he still enjoyed watching them, even though when he had unpacked the two non-magically enhanced medium sized boxes full of movies with Light he had had to defend his taste.

Apparently Light found them childish. He supposed they were, in some ways. He certainly expected Fred and George more to be interested in these things than he himself was. He had found it strange the way muggles were constantly writing about fantasy worlds. He almost found it hard to wrap his mind around them considering the Wizarding World was so much alike to many of their ponderings, but now that he had seen a few he realized how complex many of these worlds really were. How possible and plausible quite a few of them could actually be if any of the writers had seen the Wizarding World, and his mind was ensnared with thoughts of realities outside of his own. It was certainly addicting. And childish. Apparently Light was correct as well. Not that he was wrong often.

Percy closed his eyes and grabbed a DVD at random from his small collection. He opened his eyes once again as he had the DVD off of the shelf and securely in his hands. 'Four Weddings and a Funeral'. A dramatic comedy. Probably one of the only things that he owned in that genre. He could remember watching this with Penny once in his sixth year. She had used all of the controls on the remote and had shown him how to use it that one time, only to never go back into the room again.

The room he was talking about was the Muggle Recreation classroom that Hogwarts had once had for 5th year and up. It was taken away after that year as not many students were actually interested in the room, or even the class itself. Even he himself honestly couldn't say he missed it that much.

He watched as the DVD disk slid into the player, turning around as the small green light blinked, indicating that it was loading before he walked over to his dining room table where a newspaper and red marker were grabbed from where they lay. He needed to find a job soon. He technically could live off of the saved money that he had from his position at the Ministry of Magic, for if he took the galleons into a pawn shop they ended up being worth much more than it seemed on first appearance. But he enjoyed the feeling of actually earning the money himself, and it was always a good thing to have something in savings.

Sitting back down on the couch he curled up against the soft cushions, burying himself in the corner of the couch. It was a nearly instinctive habit that he'd had since he was young, almost a self-preservation act. Honestly he was trying to break the habit, it simply wouldn't do if someone else saw this protective action that he took. Showing something like this that could be categorized as weak was not a good thing. 'But there's no one here now. Relax. No one will see how weak you are.' The back of his mind whispered gently into his thoughts.

Slowly he gave into the sensation of comfort and buried himself further into the couch, the newspaper and red maker in his hand. He looked boredly at the television as the first few minutes of the movie rolled by before he looked at the newspaper once again. It was going to be a long evening.

------------------------------

"Light!" Light turned around in slight confusion when he heard his name called, he ignored Ryuk's sickening laugh when he was crushed into a hug by his closest friend. He squeezed Percy back before he took a step away from his friend. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"To be honest I wasn't expecting to see you here either Perce." He said with a small smile to his friend.

"What's wrong Light?" Percy said as he finally got a good look at the friend he knew so well, even if this was only the fourth time he had actually seen him face-to-face.

"Nothing's wrong Percy. No need to worry." He said with a small reassuring smile while he once again ignored the floating Shinigami. "Do you want to finish your shopping with me?" Light asked, partially to relieve the small tension that had built, and also for the added bonus of spending time with his friend.

"That'd be nice, but I'm almost done." The red-head said as he lifted the half-ful basket full of seasonings, a chicken, and some vegetables.

"Well maybe another time then."

"Yes. That would be most satisfactory. Now if only we could find a way to plan our shopping trips so that we will always run across each other."

"I'm sure it won't be that hard." Light said with a wry grin. "We'll just call the other before hand and decide to meet at the store."

"Your intelligence amazes me."

"I know..." the awkward silence that follows when no one has anything to say had never been so not-awkward for the two humans, though Ryuk had decidedly decided that he would rather ogle the apples while the silence commenced, for though the interactions of the two humans were decidedly interesting, this silence was not. Light allowed a smirk to pass onto his facial features as a stray thought passed his mind. "Would you like to come over to my family's house for dinner one night? I'm sure my mother would love to see you again."

'If she remembers who you are.' Light thought as the red-head pondered his answer, for though Percy had been over for more than one night the week he had stayed, he obviously hadn't made a lasting impression on his parents, for they had never bothered speaking about him since. Though, Sayu had commented on him for months afterwards, having developed a crush on the fourteen-year old boy, though she herself was only ten.

"That would be just lovely. Call me tomorrow when you have a specific date in mind.

"I will." And with a smile and a wave the two friends departed, each to their own homes, the only difference was that Light was followed by Mr. Raye Penbar.

-------------------------------

Percy toed his shoes off as he prepared for bed. He had unpacked the rest of his clothing the day before, and his closet was now full, as well as his dresser and book-shelf. He would have to cast a concealing charm on the covers soon, as most of the books were from the wizarding world. He changed into a pair of his old pajamas that his mother had made him one year for Christmas along with the traditional sweater. He almost wished that he could go back now...though he knew that he had already gotten this far, and it wasn't exactly nice to go back after he put Light through all the trouble of finding a place for him to stay.

With a sigh he placed his glasses on the stand next to his bed before he shuffled under the covers, his cold feet finding comfort under the many layers of blankets. Perhaps he would apply for the job at the small corner bookstore he had seen a 'help wanted' sign in the other day. He hadn't actually been in the shop, but it looked nice enough, and he had always loved reading...though it had been a cause for much teasing when he was younger.

----------------------------

"So Light? You gonna tell that wizard of yours about the Death Note?" Ryuk said as he ate another apple from the small plate next to Light's bed. Light shot him a strange look as he continued to fill the pages of the Death Note.

"What do you mean 'wizard'?"

"Nothing really." Ryuk snickered as he took another bite out of the rapidly disappearing apple. "He's just interesting." Light sent a frustrated glare towards the Shinigami but it was ignored in favor of grabbing another apple from the now-smaller pile. "So are you going to tell him?"

"I don't think so. Not right now anyway. I need to know where he stands first."

"What happens if he's against you Light? You gonna kill him?" Light didn't reply, and for Ryuk that was all the answer he needed, but in truth...Light really didn't know.

-------------------------------

"Its been three weeks since I've come here to Japan." Percy wrote in his new journal that he had bought to gather his thoughts. He had had one once in his 5th year, but it had been stolen by Fred and George. He had since then promised himself to never buy another one until he was sure that they wouldn't be able to do so again, and it was quite obvious that they couldn't do it if they didn't even know where he himself was. Percy paused slightly before continuing once again. "I've been to his house for dinner a few times. His parents are just as I remember them, and Sayu, his sister, still reminds me of how Ginny used to be before her first year. Light's father is the Chief of Police now. I'm happy for him, but it seems he's taken on a case that is taking up most of his time. I hope it goes over well.

Unrelated to that, I went to a Space Camp type place with Light, or at least we tried to go. The bus we were on ended up getting hi-jacked. The person behind us ended up being an FBI agent, and Light revealed that he was stalking him. But I haven't the slightest idea as to why. The person hi-jacking the bus seemed to go insane into the middle of the process, he said he saw some great beast, which I am inclined to believe is true, though I don't know how he saw it, before he jumped out of the bus, only to be hit by an incoming car. Ironic really, and though it was not the first death witnessed by my own eyes it still leaves my scarred.

I took the entrance exam into To-Oh University today. For the first time I've realized how different the curriculum in the muggle world is compared to the schooling I've had at Hogwarts. Light will be placed either first or second along with someone named 'Ryuga Hideki', I'm not quite sure who will claim first.

Ryuga seems odd, although he is nice enough once you get past his oddities. I met Ryuga after the entrance exam while I was waiting for Light. He has a strange fixation with sugar, I warned him that it was bad for his teeth, and not to mention his health, but he just told me that it doesn't matter because the brain uses up most of the fat in it anyway. I'm nearly positive that is a lie. Ryuga doesn't seem to like shoes for as soon as he left the building he took them off, I'm not quite sure if he just doesn't like them or if he has some sort of disease and can't stand to have his feet covered.

He has a strange look to his eye, like he is evaluating everything you say in his head, and making his decision on whether or not he likes you within the first few words you speak. Light does the same thing, and I suppose I do too to some degree, I suppose everyone does...but with the two of them it seems so much more important to make a good impression.

Ryuga also asked me if I knew Light Yagami. I had told him I did, and he seemed to become even more interested in what I had to say, or rather, what I had to say about Light. I hope I didn't say anything that would make Ryuga think poorly of him. I have the strangest feeling that they could possibly be friends if they tried hard enough, although I'm almost certain they would rather be enemies. I hope that doesn't come to pass though, for I do not wish my nearly only friends against each other.' Percy paused once again in thought, before he switched to a new topic.

'Light helped me paint most of my walls, my living room is now red, and my dining room is gold, the smaller guest bedroom is an olive green, or at least that's what it said on the paint can. That was the first time I've painted a room without using my wand, it seems so strange now in the muggle world, not using magic. I know I made a pact with myself not to use it for trivial things, like turning the faucet on or a simple 'Accio', but it's so hard to get out the habits with which I am accustomed.

I think there might be an evil wizard or witch here in Japan. The population at large calls them 'Kira'. This person apparently kills its subjects through a heart attack, which could possibly be the same as someone casting one of the unforgivables...I would know, I did a report on it in 6th year. I've started covertly trying to figure out who it is by searching through the various magical places here in the city, but I can't seem to find any clues as to who it might be. I'll be searching some of the larger magical areas over the weekend, maybe I'll find something there. I've also thought of going with Light to the police station on one of the times he goes to visit his father. Maybe I could do some subtle snooping there, find out where the police stand in all of this.

I've taken to carrying my wand around with me just in case. I know Kira targets criminals, but I can't help but think that maybe this is 'You Know Who's' way of gaining most of the Muggle World's trust, and even if its not Him, His Death Eaters could be here, and if they see me, a Weasley...I might as well be dead.

I've been brushing up on my defensive and offensive spells as well. I'm learning new spells in a dojo near here, Light thinks I'm going for some sort of Karate lessons, my memory is seeming to lapse at the moment and I cannot correctly tell you what I told him. I am in truth going for basic self-defense as he thinks.

The teacher was apparently once a friend of Professor Snape's. When I first met him he told me right away he knew who I was. Not that it would be entirely strange if he did know, for I do have red hair, and I am the only one of my siblings to wear glasses, but I simply don't think that knowledge of the 'Weasley Clan' would stretch this far in the world.

Apparently teacher Kasai went to Hogwarts with Professor Snape, and they kept in contact for many years, and apparently in that time I had made it into Snape's 'Okay' list. I don't know exactly how I got in his [Snape's good books, but its always good to at least have one person know where you are. Even if he might be a Death Eater, but my memories of him from when I was young tell me that he isn't a bad man. At least I hope so.

I've contacted Snape only two times since I've come here, he's going to be helping me keep an eye on my siblings once they are at Hogwarts, for even if they do not like me they are still my family. I sent him some rare potion ingredients in thanks. He's keeping me updated on the war as well. It seems that You-Know-Who's reign never-" A knock on the door interrupted his writings. He quickly stuffed the quill under the magically enhanced stain resistant pillow, and plugged his small inkwell. "I'll be there in a second!" He called out to whom he assumed was Light, as he was the only person who actually knew where he was residing outside of Teacher Kasai, who was even more anti-social than Professor Snape and would never take it upon himself to visit a pupil outside of his dojo.

Closing his journal he quickly cast a small wandless locking spell. The only wandless spell he had been able to learn and he was quite proud of it, for even though it was a simple spell it was more than most wizards would attempt to learn in their life-time.

Leaving the journal on the couch he got up and quickly walked to the door, opening it with a quick jerk. Although, it seemed Light was not at the door. Especially if the black hair and panda-like eyes were any clue. His surprise was evident.

"Ryuga! I didn't know you would be coming! How did you-"

"Student directory. Would you mind if I came in?"

----------------

And that's where I'm ending it.Sorry for the cliff-hanger. As a reminder this is un-beta'd. So any mistakes are mine alone and I would love it if you would point it out too me. Share your thoughts of what's going to happen in a review if you like. I thank all of you for reviewing and putting this story on your alert list. Its nice to know that some people like...or at least are interested in the same things I am.


	3. The Story Continues

Hey, another chapter to be added. I don't like this chapter as much as the previous one, but I suppose it'll have to do for now. Take guesses on where the plot might go, I'd like to know your opinions, and I'd also like to apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I might have as it is unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Percy stared at the other warily. "Uh...sure?" He asked, making an open gesture towards the inner-apartment. Ryuga looked at him, calculating, for a moment before taking a step in, toeing his shoes off in the front hall-as was custom.

"Thank you. Now, I assume you have some refreshments of some sort. I would like tea; four tablespoons of sugar, half-cup cream." He said as he slouched further into the apartment, taking note of the various appliances, and the movie still running on the television screen, as well as the roughly shuffled pillows placed strangely upon the small couch. The red-haired teen looked at him strangely for a moment before hurrying into the kitchen.

"Sure, it might take me a moment to brew the tea though. I...haven't found the tea pot yet, though I'm sure its in the kitchen. If you'd just hold on a moment..." The darker eyes stared unblinkingly at him.

"Certainly." Ryuga turned towards the small living room, getting into a strange sitting position upon the couch. "What brands of tea do you have? I assume they are all from England." Percy ignored the fact that Ryuga knew that all of the tea he owned was from Brittain. It wasn't a strange assumption to make. He was obviously taller than most of his peers and carried a caucasian appearance instead of a Japanese one. His hair though, was probably a large indicator, for not only was it red; a commonly dyed color; only those who were rebellious or running with gangs actually dyed their hair. It simply wasn't common for any other trend outside of being a rockstar here. Therefore it was simply an easy assumption to make. Not to mention the accent that he had upon most of his words, and the fumbling for the correct words to say. He had only been there a few weeks after all.

"I have...basically nothing. I have Earl Grey, and some lemon tea, but no brand names. My mother tends to make them herself when she has the time."

"Hm. I see. Perhaps I shall not have tea then. Do you have any confectionary items?"

"Confection...candy?" Percy said, not quite understanding the inquiry for a moment before his eyes widened. He did indeed have candy, but the majority of it was wizarding candy. Therefore it would probably end up jumping out of the packages before he could actually offer any to the other, not that he would. Giving away wizarding candy to a muggle was almost likening to outright telling them with no reason, and that was something that could put him in Azkaban for nearly a year, and Merlin did he know what went on there. "Um...no."

Ryuga ignored the obvious lie in favor of directly approaching the reason he came to the other's home.

"I understand. Your suspicion is raised to .037%."

"Excuse me?"

"I have come to the conclusion that as you are a long-time contact of Light Yagami that it would be preferable for you to join the Kira task force as he is suspect of being the seriel murderer reffered to as 'Kira'. However, now that you have raised suspicion of yourself because of the hording of candy I am afraid that that might not possible any longer." Percy frowned for a moment.

"Why is Light Kira? He would never..." _He's not a wizard. There's no humanly way he could have caused all of those deaths. He was never even..._

"Light Yagami is under suspect because of reasons I cannot disclose at such an insecure location." Percy frowned at the crowching man on the couch. He may be older by a few years...but there were so many holes within his...

"If this location is insecure then why did you ask if I would join the Kira task force, and why did you ask even after you said that it would no longer be possible...and to my knowledge you have no connection with the task force in the first place...so I am going to assume that this is a farce, a joke at my own expense. Now please leave my house before I call the police." Percy resisted the urge to grab his wand, or at least take a step closer to where it was. This transition into a muggle world was...irritating.

"I assumed Light already told you after the initiation ceremonies into the university." Percy narrowed his eyes, not quite believing whatever Ryuga was telling him.

"Light does not tell me anything that is said within confidence of another. Just as I would not to him. Now please, if there is anything left to say.."

"I am L." Plainly spoken english. It was a surprise to hear the familiar inflections upon tone once again, to hear the southern London accent upon English that he wasn't quite used to, but more familiar with than the slightly higher pitched Japanese that he had been hearing for the past few weeks.

Percy felt confused for a moment, not quite recalling who L actually was. He had never heard of the name before coming to Japan. It simply wasn't very common for wizards to keep up with muggle news, and even though his father was obsessed with spark plugs it certainly didn't mean that he knew everything there was to know.

"I didn't picture a great dectective to look like you."

"Hm. I didn't conclude Kira to look like you either, though the possibilities of Kira being a foreigner are actually quite low in the retrospect of things, I should inform you that you seem to posses the same mannerisms that I have deduced Kira to have." _Oh God._ Percy thought for a moment, not quite comprehending what was being said; even though it was spoken in plain English. _What if he was watching...muggles have the technology to...film things. There might be small devices in this very room...he wouldn't be disclosing this information to me if the location wasn't secure...that means that he must not..._

"I don't believe that you are L." The man that Percy could only conclude was indeed, Ryuga, didn't change his expression in the slightest.

"I see. I am going to assume that you will desist upon partaking with me the journey to head-quarters for the task force." He stood from his position from the couch, still slouching, and pulled a small phone from his pocket. Percy watched warily as he pressed a few buttons and began to speak rapidly in yet another language, and not a moment later he closed the phone and sat down once more, though it was not on the couch. "My collegue is going to be arriving soon. You shall come with us to the Task force. Please, do not make this any more difficult for I have become quite fond of you, and I'm sure that Light would be just as welcome to see you there." Percy nodded. Not quite understanding what was going on.

Glancing up at the door insecurely when he heard a knock, he unconsiously looked to Ryuga for permission to open the door. When it wasn't obviously granted, as the other just continued to stare, he cautiously walked over, opening the door slightly to reveal an older man who smiled benignly at him.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, are L and yourself ready to depart?" Percy stared awkwardly for a moment, reminded of Dumbledore with his small smile and twinkling eyes, before nodding in ascent.

"If you would hold on a moment, I need to grab a few things." Percy ignored the curious stare of Ryuga, and the older man in his 'London-Fog' jacket, as he walked briskly to his own room, grabbing a small jacket and his housekeys, as well as a wallet, before returning to his company. He left his wand in the couch cussions. He would have to get used to not having it on him at some point anyway, and it might as well be now.

He ignored the fall in the pit of his stomach as he walked through the door. Something...was wrong. Why was he being called to catch Kira, if this man really _was _L? Why was he simply agreeing to go in the first place? _Oh Merlin._ He thought. _What if Ryuga was...a DeathEater?_

* * *

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of not knowing, searching. Percy's hand on the clock always seemed to be spinning, never quite finding a place to remain; and Molly and Arthur Weasley were slowly going insane with worry. Not that their children weren't, of course, but so far only two actually knew he was missing. The others should have been told long ago, but Dumbledore had convinced them to hold off the telling of all of them until it was absolutely certain that Percy was gone.

Molly hated the fact that she had agreed to wait.

He had obviously ran away, because all indicators pointed to it. His clothes were gone, his room was even more spartan than usual, and his small miscelaneous books and other items were missing as well. A kidnapper surely wouldn't have been quite as generous to take such items with. Unless the kidnapper was a lover. She hadn't thought of that before. The notion was...basically unknown to her before that moment.

She watched silently, for once not bustling around her kitchen, as her family entered the living area. Bill and Charlie were solemn, already knowing what the news was, but the twins were ever themselves, cracking jokes as they entered through the doorway; pulling Ginny's hair before she sat down, removing chairs from underneath their brothers. They almost didn't notice how quiet their mother was until it was noted that she wasn't yelling at them to calm down, or wipe their feet before they had entered the room; they were just outside after all.

"Percy's gone." She whispered. Ron frowned, almost biting out his spiteful reply.

"Well good riddance. I almost thought he would never move out. Its been almost half-a-year since Hogwarts y'know." Ginny looked at him, as though she might agree, but not feeling that that was the original intent of the verse.

"I don't think that's what mum means Ron." They all moved to comfort their mother as her choked sobs became apparant.

"Why would my baby run away?" were the repeated words that made themselves apparant through her choked sobs. "Why?" Her family surrounded her in shock, Arthur placing comforting arms around her shoulders as her two eldest took a few steps forward.

The twings frowned collectively. "What do you mean," Fred began,

"By ran away." George finished for the other.

"Percy wouldn't just," both twins left the sentence hang, confusion clouding their faces. Fred and George ran up the stairs to Percy's room, ignoring the shouting from Ron, their sobbing mother, and the silent Ginny. Their steps making thudding noises as they made they made their way through the house.

They tried the knob on Percy's door only to find it locked, and fred, whispering a quick spell, unlocked it with ease. It was empty. The bed still remained, but the sheets, pillows and blankets were gone, leaving only a mattress. George quickly went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, where they both knew used to hold the small photos of various family occassions that Percy refused to get rid of. They were still there, but every drawer beneath was empty.

They both carried the top drawer to the mattress, ignoring the continued yells of Ron, proclaimations of 'He can't be gone, the prat just wouldn't, he can't', and looked at the photos, reminiscing of times currently past. Percy wasn't going to be let off this easy, but for now, it was time to remember, and think. 'Why would he have run away?'

* * *

Japan, moments later

Task force headquaters appeared to be a large hotel, a name of which he was not familiar. He followed the slouching figure inside, foolish curiosity leading his thoughts, allowing him to proudly keep his head raised and not show fear. It also allowed him to forget everything that he had learned in the self-defense class.

Apparantly he would either have to push even harder in the class to recall anything, or perhaps it wasn't working at all. Not that it mattered much. Percy figured he could outrun an old man and a man older than he himself, one who obviously hadn't seen sunlight in quite a while, as well as looking like he had a broken back.

It was too late now, however, as they had already entered the hotel. He followed the pair into the elevator, and watched as Ryuga pressed the button corresponding to the top floor. It was only a 15 floored building, apparantly, it looked much larger from outside. Ryuga noted his confused look and explained.

"We shall walk a floor above this. I am having another building built, but it is taking longer than expected as we came across payment issues. Apparantly most japanese men don't take cake as pay." Percy took the explaination at its value. Nothing. He glanced at the older gentleman. He seemed to be laughing slightly, though whether it was at his charge or himself was unknown.

A small ringing noise alerted them to their floor, and Percy once again followed the others off, trying his best not to feel or appear amazed at the elevator. He had only been one three times, and one of those was at the ministry, and was only accessible to those of a slightly higher rank than 'assistant to unkown departments'. He was almost as amazed by the elevator as the moving stairs that he had seen. He resisted the urge to turn back around as the elevator doors closed, instead following furthur onto the staircase that lead to the next floor up.

As the door opened he was greeted by the slightly familiar sight of Soichioro Yagami. He seemed bedraggled, and not quite aware of himself, it seemed that he had been worse for all the wear that he had been through. Maybe this Ryuga really was...L.

-----------------

Light stared, not quite believing his eyes. "Ryu..ga-kun" he said, adressing L as he wasn't quite sure what he had told Percy as of yet.

"Yes, Raito?"

"Why is he here? I thought that I was the..."

"Suspect, yes. However it has come to my attention that Percival here has known you since childhood, and thus might be helpful in indicating whether or not you have displayed serial killer-like tendencies from an early age or not. It is, afterall, very detrimental to the finding and catching of Kira." Light frowned, and as he walked towards his friend he continued the conversation, ignoring Percy's questioning eyes for the moment.

"That doesn't mean that you can just take him here, I bet you even told him you were L."

"Naturally, he has no reason not to know, and as your dear-friend and probably a kira supportor it would have gotten around to him by you anyway. I'm sure he's normally just waiting at his appartment for you to come home and-"

"You had better stop your words right there, for I have no idea what you are going to say and I'm quite sure I do not want to know." Light said vehementaly before returning his attention to Percy. He sent a cursory glance over his body, and finding it appropriately okay, he spoke. "Are you alright? He didn't do anything did he? L can be a right bastard if he wants to be."

Percy's eyes widened marginally. "So he really is L?"

"Yes, he is, I would've assumed you would have come to the same conclusion yourself after hearing him proclaim it." Percy shook his head.

"No, I assumed that L wouldn't have wanted to show his identity in an unsecured area. I had no idea that he would be so reckless."

"Well, he did tell me during the opening ceremonies for Tu-oh, so, and besides," Light said with a wry grin. "Its not like Ryuga Hideki is his real name." Percy's eyes widened once again, turning to the slouching figure, now sitting on the couch and eating some form of tart.

"Its not?" Though the question was stated openly, it was clearly adressed to L himself.

"No. It isn't. Now I am beginning to wonder if bringing you onto this task force was such a good idea. It might take even longer to explain things to you than to Matsuda." The room was thankfully silent as Matsuda wasn't present. Percy ignored the remark in favor of watching Light spring to his defense.

"You forget, L, that Percy hasn't been here very long. He probably doesn't know that Ryuga Hideki is the name of an actor, I'm sure everyone at Uni knows its not your real name except for him."

"Yes, well," L began, but Light's father soon interrupted.

"Excuse me, but can the three of you please tell me why...Pelci...is here?" His tongue fumbled over the foreign name, not quite used to speaking the strange combination of consonants.

"Ah, yes." L said, taking another bite of his cake. His words were mumbled, but clearly ennounciated. "He, is our newest member to the task force. Task force, I would like to introduce Percival Weasley. Percy, your new, fake, name and a false police badge is on the table. Though I doubt you will be needing it as Kira's best friend, or possibly even Kira himself."

"L."

"Yes Percy."

"Don't call me that, Percy, I mean" he clarified at L's look of confusion, "I just, don't feel comfortable with you saying it." He ignored the knots in the pit of his stomach that said that proclaiming it was just bringing him more trouble.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to demand I call you anything other than what I wish to call you. You are now a leading suspect in the mass-murder case classified as 'Kira'. You have no rights at all." Percy glanced at Light throughout the monologue. According to Light's expression, it was just easier to go along with whatever the other had to say. It would probably be easier in the long run. And in the mean-time, just let him call you Percy, there was no harm, even if his justification was a little weak. "You were saying?"

Percy looked at him, contemplating his next move, wondering if speaking was even worth the effort.

"Nevermind." L frowned in confusion, though he did not furrow his brow, and turned back to the computer.

"Very well then, Task force, carry on. We will not be having any more interruptions today. Matsuda, show Percy his computer. Tell him what to do. Light," he turned to his counterpart, "Come with me." Light softly grasped Percy's arm,

"I'll talk to you soon. Matsuda, take good care of him." The duo left without a word, and Percy turned to Matsuda, eying his grinning face warily.

"So," Matsuda said. "Are you from America?"


End file.
